Goodbye, Lennie!
by Dancer247
Summary: After 12 years, its time to say goodbye to one of New Yorks finest.
1. Cragen Finds Out

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own all of these characters and the shows Law & Order, and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The SVU team had justclosed one of theirmost difficultcases and was celebrating. Captain Cragen decided it was time for him to leave and walked into his office just as the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi Don, it's Anita."

Lieutenant Anita Van Buren hadreplaced himwhen he transferred out of the precinct.

"Hi Anita, How are you?"

"Okay, you?"

"I'm great. What's up?"

" I have some bad news," Anita's voice started to crack.

"What? What's wrong?" Cragen asked with concern.

"It's Lennie Briscoe, he died last night." Cragen had been Briscoe's Captain for about a year before Cragen was transferred out of the precinct to be head of the NYPD's Anti-Corruption Task Force. Cragen was shocked. How could he be dead!? Cragen had just seen Briscoe the other day, he seemed to be doing well as a DA Investigator.

"How?" Cragen asked.

"Cancer – Prostate cancer, he just found out a few weeks ago andhad beenresponding well to treatment."

"Oh! I can't believe it." Cragen practically fell into his chair. "Have you told Ed Green or Mike Logan?"

"No, I'm going to tell Ed after I get off the phone with you. I thought you might want to tell Mike."

"Yeah, sure, I'll give him a call later."

"Don, when you talk to Mike let him know the funeral will take place Friday at 11am."

"Okay, Thank you for calling me, Anita."

Cragen hung up the phone. This was impossible, Briscoe was one of the best cops out there. He couldn't be gone. A knock at the door startled him.

"Come in"

"Hey Cap," Detective Elliot Stabler said, "We're all going out for drinks to celebrate and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?" Cragen replied.

"We're going out for drinks to celebrate and wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Elliot said, realizing Cragen had something other than celebrating on his mind. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember Detective Briscoe?"

"Yeah, he helped us out with a few cases, nice guy. I hear he transferred to be a DA Investigator" Elliot said, now wondering why the Captain brought up the subject.

"I was his captain for a year before transferring to the Anti-Corruption Task Force. I just received a phone call from Lt. Van Buren down at the 27th precinct, she told me he passed away last night of cancer."

"I'm sorry. You okay Cap'?"

"Its such a shock. We stayed in touch even after I left the precinct. I can't believe he never mentioned he was sick."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us for a drink?" Elliot decided to ask one more time.

"No, I have to callMike Logan. He was Briscoe's partner for three years"

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." Elliot offered.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter to be put up tomorrow.


	2. Cragen tells Logan

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own all of these characters and the show Law & Order.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place the same time as the third chapter, which will be posted tomorrow. A special thanks to my Beta's, you guys are awesome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Mike Logan had been Briscoe's first partner when Briscoe came to the 27th precinct. This was gonna be hard. It took Cragen awhile, but he finally picked up the phone and dialed Logan's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Mike, it's Don."

"Hey Captain, how are you?"

"Not so good, you busy? Could you come to the precinct?"

"Why? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, but I would rather tell you in person."

"Okay, sure. I am leaving now, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

While waiting for Mike to arrive, Cragen went over in his mind what he would tell him. 'I'll just say it straight out, no beating around the bush.' Cragen sat and stared absently through his doorway ate the empty bullpen, waiting for Mike to appear.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Hey Cap, what's up?"

"Please sit down. I received some bad news from your old precinct tonight and wanted to pass it along personally."

"What's going on? Did something happen?" Mike asked concerned.

"Mike I'm sorry," Cragen's voice started to crack, "Lennie passed away last night."

"What!?! No, he was fine. I just talked to him a few days ago. The chemo was working."

"The funeral service is Friday 11am." Cragen informed him gently.

"Okay – I've gotta go." Mike said as he fumbled with his coat.

"Are you okay? Okay to drive?" Cragen asked with concern.

"I'm fine Cap." Mike stood there for another second. "Thanks for telling me in person."

With that, Mike was out the door. Cragen decided to head home, the news was hitting him hard. He needed to relax.


	3. Van Buren tells Ed

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Thanks for all the feedback. Sorry its so short. Next xhapter up soon.

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and NBC own all of these characters and Law & Order.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leiutenant AnitaVan Buren just got off the phone with Captain DonaldCragen. She heard detectives Green and Fontana walk into the precinct. She decided to tell Green now before anyone else did. 

"Detective Green, could you come here for a moment." Van Buren said from her office door. 

"Sure, I'll be there in one minute." Green replied. 

While waiting, Van Buren went over in her head what she would tell Det. Ed Green. Det. Briscoe had been Ed's partner for five years, until he recently left to be an investigator for the DA's office. They had beengood friends. Just then, Ed knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

"You wanted to see me?" 

"Yes, have you talked to Lennie lately?" 

"Yeah, I talked to him three days ago, the chemo is working and he feels fine." Ed said. He was starting to question why she had asked. 

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, Lennie passed away last night." 

"That's...no...it's...just...no...it's impossible. I just talked to him." Ed said, looking as if he was gonna cry. 

"I'm so sorry Ed. I know you guys were close. The funeral is Friday at 11am. Would you like to take the rest of today off?" 

"Yeah, thanks. Have you told Jack or Serena yet?" 

"No, they've been in court all day. Why?" 

"Can I tell them?" 

"Sure, you might want to head over there now. They should be getting out, or out, of court and we don't want them to hear it from someone else." 

"Okay, thanks. Bye." 

"Again, Sorry I know you were close." 


	4. Ed tells Serena and Jack

A/N: I am so sorry it took me almost a year to update it. I hate when other writers do that, so I am sorry I did it to those of you who liked to read this story. I had the whole story finished, it was written in a notebook I had at school and the notebook was stolen from me so I no longer had the story. I am in the process of re-writing the rest of it. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Dick Wolf & NBC.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Serena had just got out of court and were in Jack's office getting ready to go celebrate their win, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Jack said.

"Hi Jack, Serena. How are you?" Ed said as he shut the door.

Jack replied with some hesitation "Good, just got out of court we were on our way to go celebrate our victory, would you like to join us?" He figured Det. Ed Green had to be here for a reason, and he didn't think it was a good one.

"No Thanks, I am not really in the mood to celebrate," Ed sat down, "I have something I have to tell you two, you might want to sit."

"Whats wrong?" Serena asked after taking a seat.

"I am so sorry to tell you guys this, but Lennie passed away last night." Ed said, trying to hold back the tears.

"Oh my God," Jack was stunned, "Last I heard he was going to come back to work soon. I can't believe it."

"It came as a shock to everyone I think." Ed was now fighting to hold back the tears, letting a few slip by.

"Have any arrangements been made, as far as the viewing and funeral go?" Serena asked.

"Oh, yeah. The funeral is Friday at 11 AM. I'm sure he would love it if you were there." Ed replied, "Now I am going to go. If you need anything just give me a call."

"Thanks for telling us Detective, and not letting us find out on the news, it means a lot. And again I am sorry for your loss." Serena replied, getting up to open the door for Ed.

"It was no problem, I guess I will see you two on Friday." Ed replied, heading to the door.

Jack spoke up again, "I know you were close to Lennie I am so sorry for your loss. Thanks for the offer if I need anything, and the same goes for you. Just pick up the phone and give me a call. See ya friday."

Det. Green left and headed home. There was a period of silence after Det. Green left when Jack finally broke it, "I don't feel much like celebrating anymore, I think I am going to head home instead. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Serena replied, "I don't feel much like celebrating either."

Both left and went home for the night.


End file.
